


A Song?

by SingingWhileCrying



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Corruption, Kind of a drabble, One Shot, POV Second Person, Possibly uncorrupted Centi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingWhileCrying/pseuds/SingingWhileCrying
Summary: You were Nephrite Facet 4JD9, Cut 29M4. You were a soldier for the diamond matriarchs. And you had to run, before it was too late. (Rated T to be safe. Cross-posted on Fanfiction)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short One-Shot idea I had, typed this rather quickly. Corruption details mentioned, be careful if this topic in the show makes you uncomfortable.

You were Nephrite Facet 4JD9, Cut 29M4. You were a soldier for the diamond matriarchs; fighting in the names of Blue Diamond, the wise; White Diamond, the leader; Pink Diamond, the fallen; your diamond, Yellow Diamond. The rational.

They knew what was going to occur as your heard orders to retreat. They knew better than other gems, after all.

However, you start to see several ships start to rise into the air. You had to hurry. You had to run faster.

Other gems were able to make it to the Galaxy Warp, you could too.

However, once you were only seconds away, you start to see something in the sky. A huge, blinding light.

That's when the song started. You were too late.

Your physical form started to change. Unlike usually, this time it was painful. Involuntarily. It felt even worse than when you were stabbed in the stomach only decades ago.

Even if you wanted to try to stop it, to try to maintain your form, the song that started to rip through your mind stopped you from even thinking about it.

You didn't know what it was, but you started to no longer be able to think clearly.

"Help!" You wanted to scream, but it didn't come out as words. You don't even know if it came out at all.

You tried gripping on to anything you can remember, anything to try to stop the song. As soon as you tried to fight, it just became stronger.

Your thoughts began to change even more. You couldn't tell if anyone was around you, except that you simply wanted to run.

The final memory that you could think of was of your diamond; Yellow Diamond. How she could help. She could save you!

By then, you try opening your eyes as you run somewhere. Anywhere to get off of the planet. Anything to get to Homeworld.

Once you began running, your new form solidified. Your thoughts were no longer clear, simply jumbled up images. Your instincts controlled you now. You saw other gems, you couldn't identify them, but you knew they could harm you.

Even as they see you, even as they stab your form, causing you to dissipate from sight, the song still played.

And you had a feeling that it would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism appreciated and welcome.


End file.
